I Fear No Fate
by CookiesRfree
Summary: AU. Roxas is married and third in line for the throne. Axel is just a thieving gypsy.
1. Chapter 1

**First story for me :)**

* * *

Tick, tick, tick.

Roxas tapped his fingers on the wooden table impatiently, glancing warily at his unnaturally quiet brother. Their father had been with the council for over two hours, and frankly, Roxas was starting to become annoyed. How long could it possibly take twelve old men to discuss a war? Either they went or they did not. Simple as that.

"Calm down Roxas." Sora sighed, "You know how they can be."

"This is ridiculous, Brother." The blond stood, screeching his chair across the floor. Several servants jumped to attention, ready for orders, but Roxas merely waved them off with a flick of his hand and paced the long hall anxiously. There was a cough from the corner and it echoed loudly in the silent corridor, giving Roxas the chills.

"Brother." Sora suddenly stood. Roxas turned to him, confused, before he too noticed a servant scrambling in to the room. The man was young, probably no more then sixteen, and licked his lips excitedly as he entered, "Princes." He bowed low, waiting for permission to speak. "Go on." Sora gestured to the boy impatiently. The kid stood back to his full height, a smile on his face, "The council has dispersed and the king is waiting to see you."

"Finally." Roxas sighed. He placed a coin in the servant's hand before grabbing his brother's arm and leading him out of the hall. Sora was walking unsteadily at his side, curiousity bubbling inside him, "What do you think they decided on? Do you think we will go to war?" His brunet hair bobbed playfully as his anxiety grew.

Roxas wasn't sure of the council's decision. He had no guesses, "We will see in a minute, I suppose."

They were momentarily stopped at the doors to the grand hall, but after a quick chat with one of their father's favored generals, Roxas and Sora managed to finally slip inside. "Father." They both bowed their heads simultaneously before the king granted them with a smile, "Ah, sons. Sorry for the delay. The council was nearly split in two." He rubbed his beard in thought, "It seems they grow farther apart in their agreements every meeting."

"The conclusion, Father?" Sora suddenly spoke up. Roxas glanced at his brother with a glare for speaking out of turn.

"Yes, yes, of course." The man laughed, "It seems we are going after all. Well, at least to deliver the terms. Whether or not there will be a war is completely up to them. I have already sent Wakka to gather Tidus and the others. They ride out in two days." Sora's mouth thinned to a tight line and he nodded his head the slightest bit, backing away to hurriedly take his leave.

"Two days?" Roxas questioned once his brother was out of sight, "Why wait so long? Why not leave this evening?" The king sighed and began playing with his beard again. He didn't answer for a long moment, "I'm not sure. It was Riku's request and I simply concurred. There's no harm in waiting a day or two, right?"

The young prince worried his bottom lip in thought. They did not have a whole lot of time to spare if they were planning to make peace with their enemy. Did his father not see this?

"Or perhaps that is a bit too long..." The king stood from his grand chair, striding across the room to his youngest son, "Maybe I should send word to Riku that we can not afford to delay any longer..." Roxas watched his father contemplate the dilemma, trying to settle the growing cold in the pit of his stomach. He realized he knew why Riku asked for the later date.

"I have decided you are right, Roxas. I shall send word to the stables immediately. You shall ride out tonight." Roxas's father seemed satisfied with his final conclusion and began rounding up the servants, sending word to a few carefully chosen soldiers. The young prince took a deep breath, settled in a deep bow, and then nearly sprinted from the room to head in the direction of Riku's quarters.

His door was shut tight, but Roxas could hear the hushed voices speaking within. He glanced down the hall before knocking strongly on the wooden door. There was some slight shuffling and whispers, but Riku quickly stepped out.

"Roxas." He seemed surprised, but relieved, to see the blond in front of him, "What brings you here?"

"Father has decided instead to push out troops tonight. He sends servants now at this very moment to tell you, and I know you have Sora inside." Roxas was younger than Sora by two years, but he had always known his brother's little secret. Somewhere around his twelfth birthday, Roxas had accidentally walked in on his fourteen year old brother and his best companion. He never told Sora this, but somewhere along the way, it became known that Roxas was smarter than he looked when it came to the situation.

"You're sure?" Riku's face visibly paled. Without waiting for a reply, the young man turned back in to his rooms and called for the middle Strife brother. Sora appeared a second later. "What is it, Brother?"

"Father is on his way." The blond heard foot steps echoing along the stones. His brother's eyes widened, opening his mouth to speak before closing it again and shuffling to straighten and smooth out his attire. Riku handed him his expensive boots, and between the three of them, they managed to lace them back up to perfection.

"Very well." Sora nodded sternly, glancing at his companion, "We better be on our way. Come back in one piece, Ri." He leveled his voice, eliminating all suspicions of anything funny going on. Together, the two princes left the flat respectfully, looking innocent enough when they opened the door to several messengers.

"Princes." They all bowed, brushing past to speak with Riku. The brothers smiled and carried on. "Thanks." Sora coughed, glancing around them once they had left Riku's hall, "That could have ended up bad. I figured I should have waited until tonight to go over there."

Roxas shrugged, "No matter. Why is it you spend so much time with him right before he leaves? You act like he's never coming back." A silence drifted between them and Sora let out a long sigh, "Because what if he doesn't come back one of these times?"

"He will." Roxas nodded confidently, "He will."

"Prince Strife." One of the ladies of the court approached them nervously. Roxas looked from the young girl then to his brother with a frown. She seemed to realize her mistake before shaking her head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry... I meant Prince Roxas. Lady Strife seeks your company on the front lawn."

"Right." He bit the inside of his cheek, "I'll go to her now. Please send for my horse to be readied, along with my provisions. Tell the servants of my house that I ride out in no less than an hour or two." The lady curtsied and hurried off, most likely panicking to remember all she'd been instructed. Sora grew restless at his side, "Must you go as well?" The truth was, Roxas _enjoyed _battles. He loved the fighting and riding. Sora on the other-hand, didn't feel quite as sure about them. They made him extremely nervous. "Sora... we do not even know if there is going to be a battle yet."

"Either way...I can assure you... when I am King there will be no more _wars_." The brunet cross his arms defiantly, a confident smile rising across his lips. Roxas chuckled, "Yeah... and that's why you're probably going to end up as the king of your own house and nothing else. Every kingdom for miles around will be ready to destroy you."

"And I'm sure you and Riku will be right there along side of me." His grin grew impossibly wider, and Roxas smiled in return. They embraced as brothers before the blond moved away and started towards the front lawn. He didn't want to keep Namine waiting any longer.

The castle was alive with motion, every able hand roaming about to get the soldiers ready for departure. A war with the kingdom of Drusus would not be easily won. They had numerous skilled warriors fighting for them, Roxas recalled, and they would most likely be equally challenged with the Strife's own generals, should they decide not to sign the treaty.

"Roxas." A soft voice called out. The blond hadn't even known he'd already made it to the doors. "Come." She called, waving him over. He did as she asked and quickly strode across the dirt road, nodding to several farmers pulling in the days crop down the hill. "Nam." He smiled as he grew closer, taking her hand and kissing it softly on the wrist. She was his wife and therefore he respected her greatly, but Roxas couldn't actually bring himself to say or think that he actually loved her. Their marriage was strictly business. She was the only daughter of the Thane of Fahim, he was the third son of the King of Luce, and they were perfectly matched. Their marriage meant many alliances.

"You are leaving tonight I hear?" She played with a strand of hair hanging in her face, attempting to fix it behind her ear. She was very fair looking, but Roxas just could not find himself attracted.

"I am." He replied after a long moment. Several maidens were littered across the grounds, giggling ferociously. A few of them winked at him. All eyes were on them.

When was the last time he had gone to Namine's chambers after hours?

"You will be careful, won't you?" She asked timidly, interrupting his thoughts.

Roxas really couldn't think of the last time they had slept in the same bed. Two weeks maybe? Three? Crap, he was probably the gossip of the entire court.

"Of course." He finally said, growing annoyed. The giggling suddenly erupted louder, and Roxas used every ounce of self control he had to stop from chasing them back inside. His wife seemed to sense his tension and turned crossly to her ladies, using her native language to command them to step back in side. "I really should be going." He reached his arms to her in a hug, knowing full well that the ladies were still watching. Maybe this would subside some gossip until he returned. "You're nose is turning pink. Perhaps you should go inside as well." Her cheeks flushed red and Roxas held her a bit tighter, leaning down to kiss her.

"Farewell, Princess." He smiled and released her, moving to return back to his own quarters.

.

"Are you ready, Brother?" Cloud, the eldest Strife son, asked carefully as he straddled his horse's saddle, "You seem pale." Roxas shook his head and mounted his own steed, looking to his brother with a small smile, "Never better." Still a bit unsure, Cloud watched him a moment longer before holding his arm up in signal. Everyone readied themselves behind the two princes.

"Let's ride!" He called out, kicking his horse to life. Roxas did the same, and together, the two rode at the head of the army. The younger Strife let himself glance back at the castle one last time before they pivoted at the top of the hill and disappeared out of view. The stone walls in the distance were strangely comforting, and Roxas held his breath, already wishing he could return. His father stood at the gates, Sora and Namine at his side, waving and praising for his sons' return.

"Good-bye, Father." Roxas saluted him. Under his breath he added quickly, "and please do not do anything stupid while we are away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Ennjooyyy**

* * *

The Kingdom of Drusus had a much smaller grand hall than the Strifes'. It ceiling hung so low it nearly made Roxas feel suffocated. Every chandelier was only inches from their Lord's head.

"Peace, huh?" The foreign leader smiled a grimy smile, his yellow teeth betraying his still-fair looks. Cloud nodded stiffly, his patience beginning to wane. Roxas could see every man in the room was tense as well, waiting for the proclamation.

"Drusus has not been at peace with your kingdom in a long time. Though, I hear my brother, Thane of Fahim, has married his daughter to one of your lords. That does give us some common ground." He rubbed his chin, "You are the married prince?" He pointed his question to Cloud, but the eldest brother merely shook his head and gestured to Roxas, "No, you mistake me for my youngest brother."

The man turned his gaze to the smaller man, assessing him, "Fine enough. We shall make peace." There was chatter from all around the room, and Roxas was actually a little thankful there would be no battles to fight with this kingdom. "Please feel at home in our tower!" He continued on, "And you must dine with me tonight. We must celebrate." He commanded the servants of his castle to prepare for a great feast.

"Crisis averted, it seems." Cloud chuckled once the two brothers were alone in the guest chambers. Roxas nodded his agreement, sitting back on one of the large beds with a tired sigh, "I have no energy to celebrate." Drinking and eating was not really high on the prince's priorities at the moment. Sleep sounded better.

"Me either, but alas, we have to go." Cloud yawned, fixing his tunic and slapping his brother's knee, "Let's go!"

Their grand hall was stuffed to the maximum with people. Ladies shuffled in and out of the rooms in large groups, sending tricky smiles in every direction. The Lord of Drusus, himself, was nearly drunk already, his wine sloshing its way of his chalice at his every word. "The princes!" He called loudly once they entered, "Please... come. Have a drink!"

They both expressed their thanks as they were poured a glass of red liquid. Roxas only sipped at his every once in a while, while Cloud took a more greedy dip in his.

"Tell me, where is your father?" Their host asked innocently, hiccuping a bit after each word. Roxas sat up, "He had business to attend to at home." In reality, their father was just too cowardly to settle matters on his own, therefore sending his sons to do his work. It was common but pathetic. What man didn't see to his kingdom's own issues? Roxas shuddered to think how Sora would rule Luce some day. He was exactly like their father.

"Ah, Roxas. Greetings." A familiar voice sat beside him at the table.

How could he forget one very important difference between his brother and the king? Sora had Riku to guide him.

"Riku. Enjoying yourself?" Roxas asked casually, spinning his cup around in boredom. The silver-haired young man smiled kindly, rolling his eyes, "The time of my life. Please tell me we leave early tomorrow."

"Definitely." The blond nodded. It was a two day's trip back to their kingdom and Roxas was more than ready to go back home again. Gods know how the king and Sora were handling everything on their own.

"Can we speak plainly, Roxas?"

"Of course, Ri. You are like a brother to me." Roxas tried to remain cheery, though he dreaded what his brother's adviser could possibly have to suddenly say. "It's about the princess, Sir." Riku's eyes settled down on his hands as he nervously tugged at a band there, "I was wondering if all was well, because I have been hearing some stuff-"

"What stuff?" Roxas growled. The ladies at court really did need to be kept quiet. Was there no control in his own kingdom?

"They say you no longer visit her bed chambers after dark and-"

Roxas stopped him with a raise of his hand, "Stop there, Riku. The princess and I are fine, and if the ladies have nothing better to do than stir feeble rumors, I will have to extend some control." Riku nodded in agreement, taking another sip of his wine, "No future kings yet?"

"Not yet." The blond also took a drink, splashing the red liquid around his mouth absentmindedly, "We have time." Curiosity rose as to why Riku would wonder about such a thing, seeing as Roxas was only third in line for the throne. The man answered his thoughts immediately after, "I just- I mean... Cloud does not want the crown. You know this. That makes Sora future king, and as you are well aware of... Sora is not planning to have any kids any time soon. That leaves you to take over for him, and your children after you." He shook his head, thinking, "The kingdom relies on you. You should really start making your future.

Slightly embarassed to be discussing this with his brother's... _friend_... Roxas felt his cheeks go hot, "I understand."

.

The trip seemed shorter on the way home, and Roxas rolled his neck a few times to relieve the kinks. Oh, how he would like a bath.

"Luce ahead, Sir." A man to his right called and the blond sat up in his saddle to get a better look. From where they rode, Roxas could see the welcoming party forming at the gates.

"My sons!" The kind cried, lifting his arms in the air. His face was pink with happiness, and Namine and Sora were at his side again. His brother instantly started scanning the crowd for his best mate, and did not smile until he found him.

"My sons," He said again as they drew nearer, "I see all has gone well, for you are in perfect shape."

Cloud nodded swiftly to him and dismounted his horse, leaving a servant to take care of his beloved beast, "They accepted the treaty easily enough, and declared peace." Roxas also dismounted, the soreness of his legs instantly disappearing once he was on his own two feet. The crowd around them cheered with excitement, knowing their sons and fathers were now safe from another war.

A looming and discomforting feeling settled on the back of the youngest prince's backside. He shivered and glanced over his shoulder, being met with... _green_.

"Who are you?" He demanded, turning fully around. His family stopped conversing, the question halting them in their tracks. "Who are you?" He asked again. A man stepped from the crowd, the green reflecting from his creepy emerald eyes. He flashed an annoying smirk, running a hand through his long red hair, "Me?"

Roxas didn't like the man's smile. Not one bit. "Yes, you." He growled impatiently. The redhead stroked his chin with his long fingers, holding the unsettling smirk with a cocky manner, "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Before he could let the anger rise, Roxas was pushed back and several soldiers were in the man's face, threatening him. "How dare you speak with disrespect to Prince Roxas!" A big commotion started to erupt and Riku was suddenly at his side, protecting him if need be.

"Men, men, let us all stand back!" The king announced, holding an arm out to each party, "These are our guests, Riku. Show some decency."

Sora's advisor reluctantly took a step away, clenching his jaw in frustration. Roxas looked from Axel to the king, confusion written all over his face, "Our guest, Father?"

"Guests." He corrected with a big grin, "It seems young Axel here, and his party, asked for some temporary accommodations. I figured it would be ruthless to turn the poor men away."

"Can we please speak privately, Father?" Roxas begged, seeing his brothers nodding as well. The king frowned with distaste, "Must we really, Roxas?"

"Father-"

"Yes, yes, fine. Let's gather in the grand hall." He turned to the servants, "Prepare the banquet hall... we shall have a feast to celebrate this fine treaty!" Then to Axel, "If you would kindly wait in the inner chamber, I will send Roxas to show you your rooms in a moment."

The redhead winked at the youngest Strife and bowed with a smug look, "We will be waiting."

The entire Strife family gathered in the grand hall, tempers starting to flare. "Father, you can hardly be serious!" Roxas growled, glancing over his shoulder to make sure there was no one nearby.

The king narrowed his eyes before sitting on his grand chair, sighing loudly, "What could you possibly be complaining about, Son?"

The blond rolled his eyes, pointing at the wall, "How could you let them in our castle? They are trouble."

"They are wanderers looking for a place to rest for a bit, nothing else."

"They are thieves! That's all gypsies are!" Roxas fought to control his anger. Namine stood patiently and quietly in the corner, watching the argument with mild interest. "They have thousands of tricks up their sleeves. They will rob us of everything we own!"

"Now, son. Settle down. Your anger is growing too rapidly." The king rubbed his temples with a frown, "No one is going to steal anything. I have every servant I own watching their every move. I promised a large sum to anyone who notices something suspicious."

"Just the fact that you went through so many precautions says something." Cloud chimed in, "Come on, Father."

"I will hear no more of this. Until something actually happens, these wanderers will not be cast out of our castle like some kind of criminals. Now, Roxas, show them to the guest quarters of the west side."

"Why the west side? I like it when it is quiet around my chambers." The blond complained, a childish pout starting to surface. His father rose his hand to silence him, and then sent him on his way. Roxas hung his head unhappily, cursing every star in the sky as he left the grand hall and heard the king demand the servants to move faster and prepare the wine. Not more feasting.

"Well, well... lucky me." Axel tilted his head to the side, "It seems you are stuck with me after all."

"Name your friends." Roxas demanded, annoyed already.

The redhead chuckled, "Impatient are we? These are my traveling companions. Demyx, Zexion, and Xigbar." He gestured to each one in turn and Roxas scrunched his nose at all of them. They definitely looked like trouble.

"Right... well, follow me." The blond sighed and began moving through the halls, hoping against hope that maybe all four would get lost on the way back. They kept up easily enough though, probably a skill that came with being quick thieves.

"Here you are." He suddenly stopped, gesturing to a door, "This is the biggest of the three estates, so two of you will have to share this." There was a laugh from one of the other bandits, Demyx was his name?, and Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Perfect." Demyx murmured, glancing to the two men at his side, "Looks like one of your are sharing with me. Lucky guys." The two men had a stare down before the shorter one stated that he would be the one sharing with the blond. The other guy shifted, not happy, but remained silent anyway.

"Right... moving on." Roxas figured it was best if he just ignored their strange qualities. "There is another place just down here. One of you can take that." He kept moving towards his own rooms, "And then the final estate is down here."

"I'll take it." Axel stepped up, brushing way too close to Roxas for his comfort, "Your rooms are the ones right across the hall, right?" The blond died a little inside, "Uh, yes... they are mine."

"Good."

Shivering, Roxas crossed his arms uncomfortably and selfconsciously. The tall redhead really freaked him out.

"Maybe we could have a sleepover tonight?" The tattooed nuisance offered playfully, the trademark smirk rising again. Roxas stood as tall as he could, shaking his head, "Sorry, but I'm a married man. I have a duty to my wife tonight." Perhaps it was just Roxas, but it seemed as though the cocky grin might have fell for a split second. It was gone before he could dwell too much on it though, and the suspicious traveler shrugged meekly, "Well then... maybe another night, Prince."

.

The feast commenced within hours, and Roxas once again found himself sitting at a fancy table with a cup of wine in his hand. The room was bathed in noise, the ladies of the court more than excited that four new strange men were now joining the party. Several girls spoke with the shortest man, but he just about ignored them, his eyes trained on his friend, Demyx. Demyx was a whole different story. He traversed around the room as if he owned the place, indulging in as much free alcohol as he could and flirting with just about everything in sight.

"Where is the tattooed one?" Namine asked quietly, coming to sit at her husband's side. Roxas gestured to his father, who was completely involved in a conversation with Axel, absorbing the gypsy's every word. "They could just be tired wanderers. Not necessarily thieves, you know." The princess suggested, glancing around the room. Was Roxas really the only one concerned?

After spotting Cloud in the corner talking animately with his personal advisor Leon, and after _not _spotting Sora or Riku at _all, _Roxas assumed yes, he was the only one concerned. "Perhaps you are right, Namine." He told her, if only to comfort her worrying, "I think I will retire now. I will meet you in an hour or so."

Her eyes widened, surprised, and she nodded before quickly gathering her chamber maids and heading out the opposite door. Roxas almost managed to make it out of the room before the king stood (a little drunk and unsteadily), "Go, Roxas! Bring me a grandson and future king!"

The room laughed politely at the joke, and Roxas willed his cheeks not to turn pink. It was a husband's duty to sleep with his wife. And it was a prince's job to bestow a son before the throne. Right?

"Sweet dreams." Axel called out, winking once again. Roxas ignored him, finally making an exit and heading back to his rooms to change in to his night robe.


End file.
